In Omnia Paratus
by Livily
Summary: The article on the Life and Death Brigade was one of the most interesting stories Rory Gilmore ever wrote. But what exactly was it that she wrote?


**This is an experiment of sorts for me. I've never written an article about something that's not real, and as such had a difficult time with the limited amount of information I had. I recently watched the episode, "You Jump, I Jump Jack," and I found myself wondering what Rory's article was like. Seeing as we don't know, I decided to write one for her. Of course, I don't pretend to be nearly as good as she would be, after all, I'm only a first year reporter. **

In Omnia Paratus

By Rory Gilmore

Features reporter

The Life and Death Brigade is possibly one of Yale's most elusive secret societies. For over a century, this Brigade has selected members from Yale's elite, turning them into some of the country's most prestigious and successful young men and women. Although it is well know what these students become after graduating, the activities that take place during the gatherings have remained a mystery.

To many, mention of the Life and Death Brigade brings to mind images of daring stunts that can easily lead to death. While this is true through a certain eye, this secret society is more about life than death.

Their motto, In Omnia Paratus, is Latin for "ready for anything." This being said, these elite men and women focus on living lives that are more than commonplace.

The most recent Life and Death Brigade event occurred in a crisp, mountain forest. The fresh mountain air easily brought to mind sleeping in cramped tents on the hard ground and singing around a forlorn campfire. It was not so with the Brigade. Dozens of white linen tents were scattered throughout the forest as lanterns delivered a soft glow to the area.

More amazing than the setting was the Brigade members themselves. Garbed in cream-colored Edwardian clothes, they mulled around the grounds as a phonograph played jazzy music from the 1900s. Jeans and a t-shirt appeared entirely out-of-place in this re-creation of a bygone era.

The members of the Life and Death Brigade, aware of my presence, remained mum, refusing to answer my questions. Despite this determination, drinking had been taking place, and some people were more talkative than they would have liked.

Although it is quite possible that many of its members would not like this information disclosed, I was tipsily informed that the Life and Death Brigade is a "collective anarchy."

Others adeptly deflected any inquiries of the event and the theme with speech that would make an English professor proud.

The following morning, it became apparent that last night's finery had been merely a prelude to the big event. The members of the Brigade spent several hours frolicking in ball gowns and suits until the time for the event came.

For all of the elegance, the Life and Death Brigade lived up to its name. As the day's events progressed, common sense decreased and the level of drunken fun soared. As four members lined up on top of a four-story scaffold, umbrellas in hand, the event was no longer a mystery. While the previous activities had been merely reckless, these bungee-jumpers were flirting with death.

The previous night's frivolity is not what one thinks of when the Brigade is brought up, yet that combined with the reckless abandon of its members is perhaps what gives this secret society its intrigue.

My level of fear increased when I was persuaded, against my better judgment, to join the jumpers. Heart pounding, I climbed the towering ladder and prepared to jump. The fall down was the most exhilarating feeling I have ever felt, and left me in a giddy state. Intoxicated by these feelings, it is easy to realize that the society is more than dangerous stunts.

This giddiness and exhilaration is what makes the Life and Death Brigade what it is. These dare-devils defy death in order to live life to the fullest. I was told something to this extent when being convinced to jump.

"People live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me and it's one less minute you haven't lived."

Although I hadn't been willing to admit it when standing four stories above the ground, I see now that this is true.

While the official motto of the Life and Death Brigade may be "In Omnia Paratus," the members are more than reckless risk-takers. They recognize that "everyone is going to die someday," and everyone "needs a little adventure."

Because of this, they are men and women who strive to live every moment of their life in omnia paratus.

**I'm hoping that this worked all right. I had a hard time incorporating her point of view and keeping it news-like. Let me know what you think. Also, I did this in column form on my computer so it looked more like a newspaper, but the poor fanfiction formatting couldn't take it. **


End file.
